One of the problems arising with prior art humidifiers is the requirement that the tank be refilled at a sink which is often not able to accommodate the large size of the tank so that the latter can only be partially filled when placed under a spout. Many systems have been provided in attempts to overcome the problem, including placing of openings at the side of the tank (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,588), or providing tanks which are of low height (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,091) or tanks which are even formed with funnel shapes to facilitate filling (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,932).
The tanks can be inverted for filling as has been noted (U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,405) and the filling can be effected by a pitcher, hose or some other more portable vessel. The act of turning the fill tank over may pose a problem for some individuals and once the tank is turned upside down, may be unstable.
Mention may be made of systems in which containers have been rotated from one position to another in place on a unit utilizing them and these systems have either applied the technique to upright containers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,799,764 and 4,631,152) or to drum type liquid dispensers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,152,178 and 2,042,455) which have not been amenable to use in humidifier systems.